


Morning ritual

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:Sitting in comfortable silence while eating a meal
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 15
Kudos: 97





	Morning ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, it seems like I'm not done yet! I really didn't expect to write anything else after the past days but once this idea came into my mind, I couldn't resist. I hope it makes you smile!

Marinette didn’t know what had woken up but she heard the birds chirping through the open window and realised it was morning even before she opened her eyes. She rolled over in bed, seeking the familiar warmth, but found none. Unwillingly, she opened her eyes and saw that she was alone in the bed.

Even sleepy, her mind started working, going through different scenarios. The apartment was quiet apart from the outside noises, so the children were asleep. There was no emergency. The soft light outside told her that it was still early. Something finally registered when she took a deep breath and she felt a smile tug at her lips. 

She got up and after a quick detour to the bathroom let her nose lead her. Just before she reached her destination though, she paused at the door of the childrens’ room and peered inside. Her smile grew even wider when in the dim light she saw Emma sprawled on her back, snoring softly, in what was a perfect imitation of her mum.

By contrast, on the other bed, Louis was on his side, legs bent at the knees, a hand under his pillow. She was sure he hadn’t moved through the night, just like his father. Marinette thought back to the evening - the loud voices and splashes during bath time, her running around after them to make sure they were in their pajamas before finally handing them over to their dad as they settled to listen to their bed-time story. The picture of the two children listening in rapture as Adrien changed his voice along with the characters in the book was crystal clear in her mind and made her smile fondly again before resuming her journey.

When she entered the kitchen, she inhaled deeply. She found the two coffee cups on the counter and could tell the coffee in them was scorching hot by the puffs of fragrant steam going up into the cool morning air. Yes, she’d guessed right. 

Marinette was so engrossed in enjoying her favourite smell in the world and anticipating that first sip of coffee that she didn’t hear Adrien come in until his arms wrapped around her. She’d already guessed he was out on the balcony so she was not surprised.

“Good morning, m’lady,” he said in her ear and she smiled before turning around in his arms. 

“It’s really good, kitty. You’ve trained me so well that I react like a dog to the smell of coffee and wake up,” she said, grinning. He chuckled, obviously proud of himself. She had never been a morning person but he’d somehow coaxed her into their shared morning ritual and made her look forward to waking up early in the morning. 

“I’m glad to hear it, it’s so hard to bring myself to wake you up otherwise,” he said before kissing her softly. When he let her go, she went outside while he took the cups of coffee.

Unsurprisingly, she saw a plate with two perfectly ripe peaches on the wrought iron table. Adrien placed the cups next to it before proceeding to cut them up. Marinette watched with growing enthusiasm as the dark red core separated from the pit and the juicy fruit glistened in the morning light, bright yellow. She felt her mouth water. Peach season was her favourite time of the year. 

Her fingers itched to grab the first piece and sink her teeth into the sweet fruit but Adrien surprised her by holding it to her mouth so she could take a bite. Their eyes met over the fragrant peach but when her mouth closed her eyes followed suit. The fresh flavour exploded on her tongue and she had to bite back a moan. Perfect, it was perfect.

After that they ate their fruit in companionable silence while the world around them slowly came to life. The sun finally appeared over a nearby roof, its rays bathing the city in bright light. Their spot on the balcony was perfect to bask in its warmth before it became too hot. 

When they were done with the peaches, they silently took their cups of coffee. They didn’t need to talk, it was enough that they were together to welcome another day. Marinette cherished those minutes before the children were up. She loved them but there was something magical about the calm morning that she wanted to enjoy with only Adrien by her side. 

Their fingers met over the table as they took simultaneous sips. After the refreshing fruit, the bitter and rich taste of the coffee helped to wake her up fully. She sighed contentedly. 

Just as Marinette finished her coffee and thought that she was ready for whatever the day would bring, the sound of two pairs of small feet moving in their direction made them look at each other with matching smiles. The cup had barely left her hand when a warm body climbed into her lap and Louis wrapped his arms around her. Emma, daddy’s girl, was already all over Adrien and he was kissing the top of her head. 

Yes, no matter what the day had in store for them, she could face it after the charging start to their weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you live anywhere with access to fresh peaches and you don't start your day with them, you're missing out! (I told you before that this series will reveal all my favourite things to eat and drink, so this story shouldn't be a surprise 😁)


End file.
